Ten
by HairSprayFashionista
Summary: Ten people and their unexpected influence on Spock's life. Spock/Uhura, ultimately.
1. How T'Pring Got Spock Into StarFleet

It was ironic. Strangely....poetic, if Spock considered it. The first true adult emotion he had ever felt had been the direct result of his interactions with a Vulcan. The emotion was not what was termed as love, or hatred, but rather the emotion that every human felt in their life. Betrayal.

Standing and staring into the impassive expression of the woman he had been intended to marry Spock wondered if perhaps his mother's ancestors had been correct in their assumption of Vulcans as "cold, unfeeling living computers." His internal clock informed him that in less than six minutes he would be late for his meeting with the Council of the Vulcan Science Academy.

He had been contemplating the likelihood of finally winning the approval of his father when a firm voice had summoned him. He turned to find his betrothed, T'Pring, waiting just outside of the doorway to the hall where his hearing would be conducted.

"T'Pring." He bowed to acknowledge her respectfully. He noticed that she did not return the gesture and mentally filed the information for contemplation later.

"It is imperative that we speak." He glanced at the ominous doorway between himself and his future. Being accepted would be an honor or the highest level. Earning his father's respect, Vulcan acknowledgement as an equal, and T'Pring's acquiescence to permanently bonding. All the things he needed to become a one word description instead of two. A Vulcan instead of half.

"I have been summoned by the Council of the Vulcan Science Academy. My review is complete and they are ready to deliver their verdict on my admission. May I request that you wait until the meeting is completed or I can contact you later if that is not a satisfactory arrangement?" Spock quickly checked his internal clock. Just under four minutes now.

"No, that is not satisfactory and neither is your contact at a later date. This matter can be resolved quickly. I have spoken with my parents and we are in agreement that I will not complete the bond with you. I cannot risk the effect this could have on any potential offspring. That is assuming as a hybrid you are capable of procreation. There has been doubt. I will immediately be contacting the elders so that they may sever our childhood connection. I request that you be available for the appointment." She turned and headed away from the hall and away from Spock without waiting for a response or acknowledgement of her request. She assumed, as T'Pring always assumed, that Spock would do as she requested.

A cold feeling gripped Spock internally. He had not calculated this variable. He needed to meditate to center himself. The unfamiliar sensations of hurt, shock, nausea, and anger combined in what he would later discover was, betrayal. Quickly, the betrayal, as is so often the case, gave way to anger. So hot and consuming he felt sure he would go mad. The door opened and a young student motioned Spock to enter the hall.

Spock took several deep breaths as he crossed the threshold and looked up to the honorable Vulcans present on the panel. His father included. He knew, logically, he should request a moment to gather his thoughts and center himself, but that may appear weak since the only reason he could offer for his request was that he was emotional.

At least he could count on these older and wiser celebrated members of the community not to insult his heritage in such a formal academic setting. He did not trust himself to react rationally to another provocation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW...IF THAT IS AGREEABLE OF COURSE... :)**


	2. How Sarek Encouraged Spock

Minutes ticked by and Spock felt sure that if his father was not the perfect example of Vulcan control then he would surely be impatient with what he felt was a waste of time. Spending the required amount of time staring at each other through the view screen did nothing for either male, but comforted the one woman they both cared for and respected, Amanda Grayson.

Eight excruciating minutes into the mandatory fifteen minute weekly communication Sarek finally spoke.

"How has your meditation and adjustment been?" Sarek's comment did not ease the palpable tension between the two. Spock knew that his father was implying that he had abandoned his people for StarFleet and therefore, must have abandoned all Vulcan practices.

"Meditation has been excellent. I have had much need for meditation. Adjustment has not been easy. I had anticipated difficulty so I am neither surprised nor affected by this." Spock felt like that was a tally mark in his score column. Yes, he was still Vulcan and no he was not missing the oppressive control of his Vulcan father.

He had not realized how controlling Sarek had been until he was light years away. Surely, Sarek meant no harm in his control, but it was restricting nevertheless and being the one to make decisions in his life was not a freedom Spock was considering relinquishing to anyone.

"Your mother was concerned that you might be....lonely. This is a human emotion. I am unaware as to its nature or how it might affect you. Perhaps you should ask her." Sarek knew he was pushing a dangerous boundary with his son. Dragging the boy's mother into the conflict was a sure way to incite Spock. He simply was doing what he thought best. He wanted his son to understand that the Vulcan way of life was the appropriate choice for him and the sooner he abandoned StarFleet and returned to Vulcan the sooner they could begin the search in earnest for a new bond mate.

"I feel no different than anytime I was on Vulcan." Spock actively forced himself not to comment on his father's previous statements. It would only solidify his father's belief in his son's unstable condition.

"Spock, sa-fu, I grow weary of these games and complicated innuendos. Come home. Your place is on Vulcan. You are nearing the mating time. I thought your time would already have begun, but since it has not I must inform you. You will either disgrace myself, your mother, and Vulcan by your inability to control yourself or you will perish in your futile attempt to meditate through the fever. Even full Vulcans find that meditation through the mating time is a skill few of us possess." Sarek almost seemed to be emotional for a moment, but Spock saw his comment in another light.

He was using the excuse of concern for his son in an effort to negotiate Spock's return to Vulcan so he could be firmly under his father's control again. If Spock had any lingering doubts as to the choice he made they vanished quickly on the end of his father's words.

"Sa-mekh, I find that our time has come to a close. I will speak with you again next week. I, however, will not be returning to Vulcan and do not worry about the disgrace I will bring on Vulcan."

The disconnected black screen several minutes later as his breathing returned to normal he wondered why his mother had not informed his father that he had entered Pon Farr at the end of last week and successfully mediated through the worst of the fever. He was due to begin classes again in the morning.

No matter. He was more Vulcan than his father and that brought more satisfaction than any sexual or violent act could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL, SPOCK HAS SOME DADDY ISSUES...BUT WE ALREADY KNEW THAT, PERHAPS A NEW CADET CAN HELP HIM THROUGH THE CRISIS... :) REVIEWS? THANKS!**


	3. How Surak Gave Spock Love

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND ENJOYING AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! **

Meeting Captain Pike for dinner had become a regular Tuesday night occurrence for Spock. After being Pike's protege at the academy, then his First Officer on a star ship, and now teaching with him at the academy while the Enterprise was completed Spock had formed a kind of friendship with the older Terran captain. His only true friendship.

Spock entered their usual cafe and took residence at the same booth they always dined in. Captain Pike was tardy. Spock was not surprised. Many Terrans found it difficult to be punctual, much to his chagrin, and Captain Pike seemed to be particularly bad at arriving at a destination at the predetermined time.

Suddenly Spock was aware of a voice repeating phrases in perfect Vulcan. He was surprised to hear not only Vulcan, but the correct emphasis and lack of emphasis on and in the correct words. Even his mother had to consciously accent the language correctly, but this person appeared to be a native speaker. He was not aware any other Vulcans were in the area and, if he was correct, from the pitch and tone of the voice, it was a woman.

Turning to see who the voice belonged to Spock caught the gaze of a cadet. Wearing her red StarFleet Academy uniform and drinking a steaming mug of what appeared to be tea she nodded at him, but did not smile or speak. Had she been the one speaking Vulcan?

"Yana ra Yakana ro futisha ta?" Spock questioned the girl.

"Ha, wani ra Yakana ro futisha." Her perfect response flowed. Spock was stunned. This girl was speaking Vulcan as if it was her home language, but she was a human. Her ears were not pointed and her eyebrows did not slope upwards. Normally, he found the appearance of Terran women mostly exotic although, not stunningly attractive. With his mother being the only human woman he came into contact with regularly until he entered StarFleet he found that most Terran women reminded him of her and that made him categorize them as colleagues and persons, but not partners for a relationship. He preferred the female members of his own species.

This girl was different. Large almond eyes with just a dash of kohl running boldly across her eye lid. Beautiful dark skin that glowed even under the horrible fluorescence of the diner. A small but pleasing frame from what he could tell. A river of night sky seemed to be her hair. Perfect, plump lips that seemed to be asking him for something, but he was unsure what she was asking. This was a different sensation and Spock was not sure that he liked this new sensation.

"You are Terran. A human. How is it that you speak Vulcan? Most humans find it difficult not to interject their emotions into the language. You avoid that. You are different." His response, he knew, would offend most, but he was intrigued. Both by her mastery of his native tongue and how his heart seemed to beat wildly against his side despite his numerous attempts to quell the intense palpitations.

"Does Surak not say, 'Ma etek natyan — teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on.'" Her innocent eyes seemingly bore to his katra. Who was this woman and what was her power over him?

"Fascinating Cadet..." Spock realized he had yet to ascertain the young Terran woman's name.

"Cadet Uhura, sir." She smiled finally and he was stunned at the lurching feeling in the pit of his stomach. He may not be able to eat with Captain Pike this evening.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Spock." He introduced himself as was the custom in both his culture and hers.

"Nice to meet you Sir." Her smile flashed quickly and then she buried her head back into the PADD that she had been reading and began speaking Vulcan softly again.

Surak and Cadet Uhura were a combination more formidable than the time Spock had accidentally eaten fudge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yana ra Yakana ro futisha ta?-Do you speak Vulcan?  
**_

_**Ha, wani ra Yakana ro futisha-Yes, I speak Vulcan**_

_**Ma etek natyan — teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on-We have differences. May we, together, become greater than the sum of us  
**_

_**katra-soul**_

**THANKS FOR READING...REVIEW IF YA PLEASE...THANK YOU!**


	4. How Pike Betrayed Spock

**I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAVING JUST AS MUCH FUN READING. **

**P.S. TAGS FOR THE STORY HAVE BEEN SLIGHTLY ALTERED. :)**

Spock was beginning to think he might possibly get angry. _What was she doing here?_ He turned to Captain Pike whose look of complete innocence belied the truth of the situation.

"You invited Cadet Uhura." His response did not garner a rebuttle or an excuse from his friend.

"Well, I guess I thought, maybe you should, I don't know...talk to the girl? Since you're obviously madly in love with her." The corner of Pike's eyes wrinkled into the gentle laugh lines that were a testament to his lifelong good humor.

"Illogical. Love is an emotion and, as I have explained previously Captain, I purged all emotion in favor of logic. As is the way of a Vulcan. As is the way of Surak. Coupled with my lack of knowledge of Cadet Uhura I find it not only illogical, but also impossible that I would be, to quote you, "madly in love with her." Spock's speech floated in the air between himself and the captain.

"So then there's no harm in making a new friend. You said she spoke Vulcan like a native and that she was more, to quote _you_, "aesthetically pleasing" than other humans to your Vulcan eyes. Besides, you can't hang out with me all the time. You need options." Pike smiled in an encouraging fashion.

"Indeed. Options are logical." Spock had to admit Captain Pike's logic was sound. The more friends he acquired while on Earth the better. He could not rely on the captain to be his only source of companionship. A female friend of the species also might make for interesting study. She seemed to be a more logical creature than the other female cadets he saw around campus with faces full of make-up and giggling into their communicators to their friends.

"Good, because she's right behind you. Is that Admiral Cromley? I'd better say hello." Pike disappeared quickly as Spock froze. She was behind him. Right behind him, apparently, and Pike knew the whole time. How much had she heard? He could walk away. Leave the event and claim illness. StarFleet would excuse him. Although, the idea had merit and it would save a potentially awkward conversation he knew that, logically, the best course of action was to turn and face the problem now. He calculated the odds for a favorable resolution. Less than seven percent.

"Cadet Uhura." He turned and found her staring up at him. He clasped his hands behind his back and prepared for her emotional or illogical questions to his previous conversation with the captain.

"Lieuntenant Commander Spock." She seemed to be waiting for him to speak first. He was....unsure. Should he apologize? Should he act as though she had not heard the previous conversation? Emotions left too many variables to accurately calculate and so he waited.

"Was it true? What Captain Pike said before?" He groaned internally. Now she would either laugh in his face and tell everyone the "half-breed hobgoblin" professor was in love with her or she would form an emotional attachment to him and he would not be able to rid himself of her. Although, looking into her wide eyes he was surprised to realize that the second option did not seem nearly as loathsome as it should.

"Cadet Uhura, I should inform you that Captain Pike and I were having a conversation about you, but not in the manner that you might think. Hopefully, the thought of my being "madly in love with you," since it is, of course, illogical or the fact that I find you "aesthetically pleasing," since it is a statement of fact and not a declaration of intent, neither unnerve nor inspire you in our contact with each other. You are an excellent cadet and a superior example of not only a Terran woman, but any female counterpart, however..." She shook her head quickly and stepped closer into his space effectively cutting of his speech mid-stream.

"Not that ridiculous business. That part about me speak Vulcan like a native. Did you really say that?" Her eyes were shining with a sort of excitement and hope. Breathing and heart rate were elevated. She was only concerned about his critique of her mastery of the Vulcan language.

Spock was suddenly heavy. As if all the gravity in the universe were pressing down on him at once. The weight nearly too much to bear. Her brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay? Your ears and cheeks are turning green." Her statement brought him back to the moment and he stepped back to distance himself from her. Was this what disappointment felt like?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OKAY, SO WE'VE HAD T'PRING, SAREK, SURAK, AND NOW PIKE...WHO DO WE THINK IS GOING TO SURPRISE SPOCK NEXT? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!! REVIEWS ARE LOGICAL, OR SO AN EARLIER REVIEWER TOLD ME...THANK YOU!**


	5. How Amanda Destroyed Spock

Spock waited patiently as the call to Vulcan connected. Slowly the face he found comfort in during his tumultuous childhood appeared.

"Spock! This is a surprise!" Amanda Grayson's excitement at seeing her son would not be quelled. Wife to the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth might require a lot of things of her, but it did not require that she actually be Vulcan. Contrary to what many may think. She was never ashamed of her humanity and strove to ensure that Spock was not ashamed of his.

Spock may have had difficulty reconciling his two sides. Human and Vulcan were constantly at war inside of him for supremacy, but he had learned to reconcile the differences enough to become a self-assured and extremely intelligent member of society.

"Mother, you appear to be well." Spock noticed his mother's smile falter slightly and her piercing gaze read him through the view screen.

"Spock, my son, as glad as I am to see you and talk with you, it isn't your normal time to call and if I know anything, I know my son is made of his schedule and his patterns. What's wrong?" She tilted her head and Spock recognized the gesture in himself when he was deep in thought.

"I seem to have a problem Mother. One that I find I am unable to resolve alone and you are the only person that I know who may be able to assist me." He waited for her response feeling less like an esteemed professor of StarFleet Academy and more like the small boy who had lost his temper and fought with classmates on Vulcan.

"Oh no. I'm afraid the problem must be grave indeed if you've called your old mother to help you." She smiled and Spock's lips quirked slightly in response. His mother had always had a playful sense of humor and had refused to allow her life on Vulcan to change her. She had maintained that her husband and son accepted her for who she was and she didn't care what the rest thought.

"The problem is a woman. A Terran woman. A cadet to be precise." He pressed his lips in a tight line as a flash of the cadet laughing with Captain Pike during his office hours raced through his mind.

"And what is the problem my son?"

"The problem is that I am unable to identify the problem. When I first met her, Cadet Uhura, was speaking Vulcan flawlessly. We introduced ourselves and thus ended our first exchange. I met her a second time almost three Terran weeks later at a StarFleet function in which Captain Pike arranged for her to know certain compliments I had made about her person and her abilities. Afterwards, I met her several times without intending to and then began to see her for several hours everyday when she was offered and accepted the position as Assistant to Captain Pike. As you know, we share the same office and therefore, when she is at his disposal she is in my presence." Spock's lengthy description surprised his mother.

"And you are unhappy with her constant presence?" She asked to be sure she was following the story.

"That is the problem. I am not sure what I am. I enjoy her company. I find my heart beats faster and my stomach feels disagreeable. I check my appearance often and most significantly, Mother, when I overheard her complaining to Captain Pike about a certain male cadet's unwanted and often lewd advances I punished the cadet perhaps, overly harshly in my class in what I can clearly identify was retaliation for Cadet Uhura." Spock's eyebrow raised at his mother's barely concealed glee.

"That's wonderful Spock!" Her smile nearly filled the entire view screen.

"Wonderful? Mother, It has necessitated an additional hour of meditation every evening to keep my impulses under control." He thought, perhaps, his mother did not have a full grasp of the situation.

"Spock, that's what love does. Crazy things. What is the saying? Ah, yes, we are all fools in love." Her sparkling eyes showed her joy.

"Love? Mother, are you certain?" Spock's mouth felt dry. Love? Captain Pike had been teasing him mercilessly for months and now it seemed the captain may be right. The toughest instructor the Academy had ever seen was being unnerved my a tiny cadet in a tinier skirt.

"Certain? Might I add that I know a thing or two about a Vulcan in love. That's exactly how your father was when he met me. After we had been dating for awhile he confided that a human colleague had described the urges and sensations he was having as the indications that he was, apparently, in love with me. Then a few months later we're married and nine months after that, you joined us." The trip down memory lane did nothing for Spock's current mental condition.

"Mother, please, do not draw parallels between your relationship with father and mine with Cadet Uhura. We are not as you two were." He swallowed thickly and began to quickly analyze the situation from all angles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. All I was saying was, you are interested in her Spock, as more than a colleague or a friend and, if she is as amazing as you think she is then you should ask her out and snap her up before that other cadet gets her."

Spock's eyes were blazing. A low growl rumbled through his chest. "That other cadet will do no such thing. She is not available for him. He does not deserve her." He forced his disgust at the thought through his teeth and noticed his mother's knowing smile. "You have ruined me, Mother."

"It was my pleasure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AMANDA GRAYSON YOU ARE A BAMF! R.I.P. REVIEW!!! :)**


	6. How Nyota Broke Spock

The chime of Spock's door aroused him from his meditation. Who would be disturbing him at this hour? Captain Pike was on a recruiting trip and no one else ever visited his quarters. Clearly, someone was mistaken. As he attempted to drift back into his relaxed meditative state the chime sounded again. He rose and moved towards his sitting room.

"Come." His vocal command disabled the lock and the door swished open to reveal a face he had both grown accustom to and was surprised every time he beheld it. "Cadet Uhura."

She stepped into his room and neither moved nor spoke as the door swooshed to a close and clicked the lock behind her.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock. I noticed you haven't been using the office since Captain Pike has been off-world to recruit. I thought, maybe, I had offended you in some way so, I came to apologize." She obviously had practiced her speech as was now at a loss since she had delivered the message.

"Apologies are unnecessary. No offense has been taken. You have done nothing wrong." He turned to move towards his kitchen. Suddenly wanting distance and tea to calm his nerves. He had decided that for Captain Pike's absence he would complete his assignments in his quarters rather than the office they shared. With no supervision between himself and the cadet he did not know how well his morals would stand up.

Shortly after his conversation with his mother several weeks ago he had meditated on the issue and decided that both his mother's and Captain Pike's conclusions were accurate. Love had invaded him and with several unsuccessful attempts to remove the feelings for Cadet Uhura he had decided the most appropriate and logical course of action to be avoiding the cadet. Although it seemed juvenile, the conclusion saved him the embarrassment and possible court martial for propositioning her.

StarFleet did not forbid cadets and professors to date providing the professor had no direct power over the cadet or the cadet's records. His relationship with the cadet met those qualifications, but if she perceived his advances as unwanted she could always charge him with sexual harassment and that _was_ forbidden.

"Then are you sick Lieutenant Commander? I don't mean to pry, it's just unusual for you to miss so much work. Any work actually..." She trailed off at his scrutinizing gaze. He had not been aware of her presence following him into the kitchen. He turned back to the counter to continue his preparations for tea.

"I am not ill cadet. However, thank you for your concern and graciously taking the time to inquire as to my well-being and for the unnecessary apology. Both were thoughtful and considerate. I was in the process of meditation before you arrived and if you do not mind I would like to return to that task." He grasped the mug tightly and Uhura thought she might have heard a slight crack of the porcelain.

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"No?" Surely she had not differed from the correct response. Logically, if he was otherwise occupied and advised her that he would like to be alone she should leave his quarters without delay.

"No, I am through with this. Tip toeing around like I am always going to offend you or something. You say that I haven't done anything to you, but you treat me differently than anyone else. You never avoid anyone, except me. You always decline any offer of tea or lunch even though it's obvious you have not eaten and then you quickly accept if Captain Pike invites you to dine with him. I just don't know what I have done. Please tell me so that we can act like civilized adults and reach a conclusion because I have to work with you and I'm exhausted by concealing my feelings from you on this matter." Her eyes were swimming with tears and Spock feared the wrong words would make them fall.

"Cadet Uhura, logically," And those were, apparently, the wrong words. Tears began streaming down her face faster than she could have hidden them if she had bothered to try. She didn't sniffle or move to wipe her face. She simply stood with her arms pressed tightly to her chest and tears streaming tracks down her face silently. Spock had never seen a more beautiful or tragic sight in his whole life and, although Cadet Uhura could claim the beauty, all of the tragedy must be heaped on him. He swallowed and began again.

"Cadet Uhura, logically, I should have discussed the situation with you before. My response to you is the most logical that I could achieve under the circumstances. I apologize for the distress I have caused you. It was unintentional. I have deduced, with the assistance of my mother and Captain Pike, that I am in love with you. Meditating and avoiding you have as of yet not produced the desired result of removing my unrequited affections for you. I will continue to attempt a solution until I have rid myself of the emotion." He set the mug on the counter and waited for her response. He was completely unsure as to how she would react. New territory for Spock. He felt both nervous and interested. He was, after all, a scientist.

"You love me?" Her questioning, water-logged voice stretched the space between them. Spock nodded.

"Affirmative."

Crossing quickly to stand in front of him he noticed the tears had stopped flowing and she was gazing at Spock with a look he had seen his mother wear often when gazing at his father. "Why didn't you say anything? I've been driving myself crazy trying to impress you and become your friend so that I could build a foundation for something. I don't know what, but I knew, that first night in the diner, when you looked at me, that I wanted you and I figured although, the way to a man's heart might be through his stomach, for a Vulcan, it must be through his mind. Everything I have done with you has been to try to get you to see me as someone you could care about. I didn't even want Pike's assistant job. Between University Chorale, Debate Team, my volunteering and working as a tutor I certainly didn't need anything else packed into my schedule, but Pike told me that you two shared an office and I had to be near you. It's the only time I ever see you. It's my favorite part of the day."

For the first time in Spock's life, his brain stopped. Came to a full stop for several seconds and then started again. He likened it to a computer reboot. Everything he had thought he knew was wrong. He needed to re-evaluate and start over.

"You are not repulsed by my affections?" He was incredulous.

"Repulsed? I've been working as hard as I can to get them. They, and you, are all mine now." She leaned closer and Spock could almost feel her against him. She smiled and her tear streaked face seemed to glow with happiness. "I'm not going to touch you, promise, because I know you're in shock and you might quite literally overload from all my emotions right now, but can I stay with you for awhile?" Her gentle request was more than Spock had ever dared to hope for.

"Cadet Uhura..." He paused when she shook her head.

"Nyota, please call me Nyota, Spock." Secretly, he thrilled at the sound of his name without his formal title and relished the unique ability to use her given name.

"Nyota, I would be most gratified if you stayed. For awhile. I believe you have destroyed any possibility of my feelings for you being removed from me." His admission shocked him, but if it surprised her she showed no outward signs of it.

"Is that a promise?" And then she broke her promise to him by pressing her small, soft hand into his larger, warmer one and Spock wondered if love felt so good why everyone did not try it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWW, THEY'RE IN LOVE! WOO HOO! IN CASE ANYONE IS WONDERING, NYOTA UHURA IS NOT A WEAKLING, SHE'S JUST CRAZY ABOUT SPOCK... :) **


	7. How Jim Taught Spock

"Captain, the logical action would be for me to perform as Nyota requested and leave her alone." Spock reclined in the guest chair of Jim Kirk's office aboard the Enterprise. Well, as much as a half-Vulcan science officer reclined, which meant he was perched on the edge of his seat, hands folded perfectly in his lap, and back ram rod straight.

The captain smirked at his friend. "You know Spock, for a Vulcan, excuse me, _half-Vulcan_, sometimes you don't have a clue."

"Sir?" Spock's eyebrows retreated to the safety of his hairline.

Kirk rolled his eyes and leaned across the desk towards Spock. "Listen, no woman really means it when she says leave me alone. What she means is, 'you've screwed up and I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but forgiveness can be earned if you beg really hard and I'm never going to forget that you did this so don't ever do it again."

"Captain, in all of my interactions with all life forms I have met, it is a commonly held belief, in civilized society, that when a woman says no a man must accept it." His response roused a full belly laugh from the captain.

"Spock, a woman saying 'no' and your girlfriend throwing you out of her quarters are two entirely different animals. Besides," Kirk leaned back in his chair casually positioning his arms behind his head, "sometimes when a woman says no what she really means is she wants you to work harder for it. For instance, I know that Nyota..."

Spock's death glare withered the captain's speech instantly.

"I mean, Uhura, I mean, Lieutenant Uhura, is angry with you." His previous slip of calling Uhura by her first name quickly forgotten. Spock's entire face seemed to change. For once, Kirk could clearly see his humanity trying to break the surface.

"Angry with me? Captain, if Nyota was angry with me she should have informed me. In the past, anytime that I behaved in a fashion unacceptable to Nyota she has immediately informed me of my mistake and how to correct it. Such as the incident with ship assignments and Nyota's near disastrous placement on the U.S.S. Farragut." Spock fought the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He had been with Nyota for nearly two years now and he did not want that to change. Ever. He belonged to her and she certainly belonged to him. If she was angry, she may want to leave him. He must find the cause of her anger and provide a solution that was agreeable to both parties.

"Look, Spock, it's not a big deal," the captain shrugged in nonchalance. "Just go talk to her. Sometimes, a woman doesn't have the words to tell you why she's mad at you. If you do something terrible that breaks their trust, like cheating, they can't just say, I'm mad that you cheated and if you do the following things I can forgive you. It's more complicated than that."

Spock's expression had retreated to the blank stare Kirk had grown accustom to. "I understand Captain. However, I have never cheated on Nyota and I would never cheat. I never wish to lose her. I do not know how I would continue without her. She is my anchor. What ties me to this life."

"Does she know that?" Kirk's eyebrow did a fair imitation of Spock's when expressing irritation at an obvious problem.

"If you are asking if I have told Nyota this then the answer is no. However, Nyota, is a highly intelligent woman, she knows my feelings for her." Spock was sure of his answer.

"Does she? I mean, Spock, women need to know these things. Need you to tell them. Need to hear the words from your mouth to their ears. It's not enough to tell a woman you love her and not show it and it's not enough to show it and never say it. Women need both. That's genetics."

Spock opened his mouth.

"Okay, okay, not really genetics. I just said that. The point I'm trying to make here Spock is talk to her. Tell her that you want to be with her. Tell her that you want to marry her or bond her or whatever all the Vulcan kids are doing now-a-days. Let her know that when you think of your kids their ears are only slightly pointed and their skin is the color of your coffee when Nyota puts too much milk in it so you'll share with her. I think you might be surprised at the result."

Spock rose with one mission on his mind. Finding Nyota and telling her exactly how he felt. If all he had to do to keep her forever was tell her that he wanted her forever then that was the easiest deal he had ever made.

"Captain, I, perhaps, have judged you too harshly in the past. I felt you were not able to offer any intelligent lessons for me and you have proven that, sometimes, lessons learned from life are more valuable than the lessons learned in a traditional academy curriculum. I thank you."

"Ha, see there Spock, judging people only makes you wrong. Now you'll have to tell Nyota that_ I_ was the one who fixed this whole mess and that I will accept payment in kisses and neck massages." Spock's eyebrow rose again and Kirk sighed. "I'm back to being the idiot captain again aren't I?"

"Good evening Jim." Spock waited until his back was to Jim to allow himself his smug, self-satisfied smile. Now, to Nyota.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I FIGURE, IF THERE'S ONE THING JIM KIRK KNOWS...IT'S AN ANGRY WOMAN... :) I'LL GET YOU SALIVATING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...IT'S GOT JANICE RAND AND SPOCK'S PON FARR... ;)**


	8. How Rand Got Spock Through Pon Farr

The new crew schedule that placed Spock in charge of third shift did not sit well with Nyota. She had complained to the captain, quite loudly, in front of the entire crew during dinner. When Captain Kirk had responded by informing her that since she and Spock were already married she shouldn't be complaining she had nearly dumped Spock's plomeek soup on his head.

Now Spock gazed out of the view screen as the helmsman on duty yawned and checking the bond inwardly smiled as his beautiful wife slept peacefully. He worried about her often. She was human and frail. Smaller than nearly everyone else on board. She barely made the weight requirement to serve and every time the captain chose her for a landing party only the knowledge that she would be beyond angry if he interceded kept his mouth shut.

Straightening his cuffs and pulling his collar away from his throat Spock cleared his throat.

"Sir, are you alright?" The young helmsman was looking at Spock with a confused expression.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

Pink crept into the cheeks of the young man. "Well, sir, you've sighed twice and now you appear to be, well, a little green, sir."

Spock doubted from the young man's nervousness that he was lying but he felt fine. Well, nearly fine. He was a little frustrated with the situation, but he hadn't seen Nyota for more than seven minutes at a time in nearly four days. He was frustrated.

The door whished open to reveal Yeoman Rand looking tired and wearing considerably less make-up than usual, but still in uniform.

"That captain asked me to deliver this to you Mr. Spock, as soon as it was completed. He said..." Spock turned quickly and interrupted the blond.

"Thank you Yeoman. That will be all." He turned back to the view screen and did not see the yeoman's eyes widen in surprise at his abrupt dismissal.

"But, sir..." She moved around to face Spock.

"Yeoman, I said that will be all." She nodded and exited the bridge leaving Spock alone with the helmsman again. And just what was he staring at? Spock tugged his uniform sleeves again. When had his uniform become so uncomfortable? Surely something was wrong with the cleaning receptacle in the quarters he and Nyota shared. Now he would have to fix that as well or put in a request that would undoubtedly get lost several times before someone appeared to fix it, but in fact would make the problem worse than before.

He continued on this train of thought for several minutes before Kirk appeared on the bridge. He was bleary eyed and still pulling his gold tunic over his black undershirt.

"Spock, you need to go back to your quarters. Something is wrong with Uhura." The captain stifled a yawn and shook his head as if to clear his mind. "McCoy just said to get to your quarters as soon as possible."

Spock quickly entered the turbo lift and headed for their suite of rooms. Keying in his code he entered to find the rooms dark. Only the light from the bathroom that connected to the bedroom spilled to reveal shapes.

"Nyota, Dr. McCoy, I have been relieved of duty to check on a problem." Spock stepped into his bedroom as Nyota stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing an oversized faded and ripped blue science tunic from the first time Spock had come back from a landing party injured. When he had recovered she took the tunic and slept in it as a reminder of his promise never to leave her.

"Nyota, is that appropriate attire when Dr. McCoy and you are alone in our quarters?" His demanding tone alerted Nyota to the seriousness of the situation.

"Dr. McCoy isn't here." She moved around Spock towards their bed.

"What? The captain relieved me of duty and informed me that you were unwell and that Dr. McCoy had advised me to come immediately to our quarters. Is that inaccurate?" Spock was beginning to feel like something was happening and he didn't know about it. He did not like it.

"Janice called me. Said she brought a report to you and you snapped at her. That you've been moody, fidgety, and irritable all shift. So, I consulted the calendar and you, my dear Vulcan husband, are overdue."

Spock's brow furrowed. "Overdue? I came straight from the bridge with no delay..."

"No, not in getting here. I mean, you should've been in Pon Farr two weeks ago. However, I think all the hand to hand combat on the landing mission on Delta 7 staved it off, but now, you are entering it and we have much work to do." She reached for Spock and he moved away from her quickly.

"You have a calendar for my Pon Farr? I am sure my father had that arranged. I appreciate the gesture, but I am not in Pon Farr. I would be more than irritable. I would be uncontrollable, highly volatile, and beyond comprehension in such close quarters with you."

She smiled as she pulled the tunic over her head to reveal her golden brown flesh slightly marred here and there from his teeth marks, but he only thought the marks added to her beauty. He growled louder than ever before. Nyota's eyes opened slightly in shock, fear, or awe, he could not be sure which.

"Nyota, please, I must return to work. I have an obligation. Again, I am humbled by the lengths that you go through for me, but I am not in Pon Farr." Kissing the top of her head he was half-way to the door to our quarters when her voice rang out.

"You can't leave. McCoy overrode the locks with medical quarantine. You're stuck here with me for a week of hedonistic delight." She noticed his posture stiffen slightly before he turned to her with his jaw set.

"Why would you go behind my back and make decisions for me? I'm fine! I've told everyone that I am healthy and fine. I have a duty to this ship and I am not going through Pon Farr. When I find Dr. McCoy I'm going to..."

She crossed to him and grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to look at her. "Going to what? Kill him?! Listen to yourself!"

Spock stopped. He was panting heavily. He was angry and he was ready to mark his wife in every position he had mastered and he had mastered many. Pon Farr was upon him. Backing Nyota up to the bedroom he easily tossed her frame on the bed as he tore his clothes from his body with wild abandon. When he leaned over her small, naked frame with his much larger one he thought he heard her mumble something about sending Janice Rand a thank you card, but he couldn't be sure and she didn't say much for the next several days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OKAY, SO CONSIDERING WRITING AN M ONE-SHOT OF THE ACTUAL PON FARR ACTION, BUT HAVEN'T DECIDED YET...TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO.**


	9. How McCoy Comforted Spock

**WOW, SO IT HAS BEEN FOREVER. I'VE BEEN CRAZY WITH WORK AND SCHOOL AND CHURCH AND LIFE BASICALLY, GONNA GET THIS STORY FINISHED AND GET CRACKIN' ON CARDASSIAN NIGHTS AND THE SISTERS UHURA... **

**ENJOY... :) (I HOPE...OH, AND IN CASE YOU NEED A WARNING...PON FARR IS NOT ALTOGETHER A GOOD TIME IN THIS FIC SO I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO DO THE ONE-SHOT BECAUSE IT WOULD NOT BE HOT...THAT'S ALL )**

"Glad ta see you could grace us with yer presence." McCoy's cynical, gruff voice neither surprised nor stirred Spock from his position. He sat, perfectly still and watched the readings over the bed. Gentle beeps alerting him to the resting heart rate of the woman laying motionless below his watchful gaze. "Ya know Spock, she's been here for over fifteen hours and this is the first time I've seen you since you carried her in here. Hell, even Jim's stopped by twice and he's the captain of the ship!"

Spock said nothing. McCoy had diagnosed her as mostly dehydrated and her body exhausted and bruised and bitten. No broken bones, for which Spock was eternally grateful. Their quarters had not fared as well.

"Look, she's...she's gonna be fine." Dr. McCoy moved into Spock's direct vision. His voice noticeably softer and Spock found that he enjoyed the gentle accented timber when it was not directed in anger.

"Doctor McCoy, I understand your frustration. I have been remiss in visiting the Lieutenant. I am...unsure...of how to handle a situation such as this." Spock's thick voice hung in the air heavily like a fog over the bed. Both men turned their gazes to the bruised and battered body before them.

"What situation?" McCoy surely felt his gaze boring into him, but he did not flinch or acknowledge it.

"The situation in which I entered Pon Farr and repeatedly engaged in coitus with the Lieutenant for a week until her body was weak and battered and she lost consciousness in a selfish attempt to save myself from madness and death." Spock felt better after vocalizing the situation. He was responsible and the first step to fixing a problem was to identify the origin. He was the origin. All the pain in her life was a direct result of her relationship with him.

"Well," the doctor scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. His almost too long hair falling gently into his eyes. "When ya say it like that you kinda sound like a damn abusive jerk. Is that what you are?"

Spock swallowed. "We are, to a certain extent, our patterns, Doctor. Every seven years, although it is contrary to every desire and belief I have, it will be incumbent upon someone to take this beating." Spock cringed at the word usage. Painful, but appropriate. "Subjecting Nyota to that is....unthinkable."

"Nyota....we're makin' progress. That's the first time you haven't addressed her by rank since you got here." McCoy moved to his cabinet and poured a drink before returning to the bed. "In my experience, people, hell, _and Vulcans_, are what they make of themselves. Now, you tell me that you wanted to do this to her. Tell me that you got off on it, I mean, other than necessity, and I'll have you in the brig so fast you'll forget the numerical value of pi, but..." He took a drink from the glass and seemed to contemplate his next response carefully. "You tell me you love her, you tell me that every time you took her you died a little on the inside, and you tell me that the fear and the tears I saw when you ran in here holding her the moment your fever broke were genuine and I will say what I always say."

"What is it that you always say Doctor?" Spock had leaned closer to Uhura's figure and slid his hand underneath her still one.

"You're your heart not your body, and damn it, your body did that to Uhura, not your heart and you know her heart does not hold you responsible and I'm willing to bet her body wouldn't either if it could help it. Pon Farr...it's a nasty business, but she knew that when she signed up to marry you. Hell, I was one of the loudest objectors and she told me that if for a lifetime of you putting up with her emotional outbursts her punishment was a week of hot, kinky, sometimes dangerous continuous sex then she'd take that bet."

Spock's thumb stroked the back of Nyota's hand gently and her brow slightly furrowed.

"S-S-Spock..." Her weak voice crackled into the room.

"Yes, Beloved, I am here. I am always here." Spock could smell himself on her and had to force the shame at her discomfort and his scent all over her down into the darkest recesses of himself. In the part where no light shed, where the look on his mother's face as Vulcan crumbled was permanently ingrained and where he dared not trespass.

Nyota's eyes opened for a moment and her softly smiled as she resumed sleep.

"She's gonna be fine Spock...and so are you." Neither the Vulcan nor his wife noticed the doctor's quiet exit or his smile as he headed toward the bridge so Jim Kirk could ruin his mood.

* * *

**LEONARD'S A BIG SOFTIE...HE'S JUST GRUFF...AND COARSE...KINDA LIKE SANDPAPER...LOL :)**


	10. How Hadassah Outwitted Spock

**Whoa, where have a been? Unimportant, I'm BAAAACK!**

"Sa-mekh?" A small inquisitive voice probed patiently.

"Yes Hadassah?" Spock's gentle rumble answered.

"I have a query that I would like to request an answer to." The small, self-assured girl who was so much like her mother fixed her father with her large, brown eyes and waited as he finished working on his PADD to provide her with his undivided attention.

Placing the PADD to the side Spock turned to his daughter. She was three years old and seemed to be the perfect mix of himself and Nyota. Although she was only a quarter Vulcan by blood she seemed to be full Vulcan in confidence. She, however, had none of his reservations about showing emotion, especially acceptance and love, which she seemed to have in a never ending abundance.

"What is your question?" He felt his lips quirk at the gently pointed tips of her ears and the perfect arch of her eyebrows that clearly indicated her paternity.

"For several months both you and mother have discussed having another child at length, but have come to no definitive conclusion on the matter. I have repeatedly informed you that I would not feel upset by another child in the family. I have, in fact, informed you that I would feel happiness and although that seemed to ease the initial concerns you had there still has been no discernible effort to create the new life."

"Indeed. However, I believe you said that you have a question and I there was no question in your monologue." Spock arched an eyebrow at his daughter. They often engaged games of logical and mental chess constantly attempting to out maneuver the other.

"I want a sibling and I want to know why you and ko-mekh have not provided one for me." She fixed Spock with the patented Uhura glare and Spock found it, like a nearly everything his daughter did, adorable.

"Unfortunately for you, my child, you are not the determiner of whether your mother and I have another child. Your mother and I should reach that decision together as we will be the ones financially and physically responsible for the being." He pulled the child towards him and her face burrowed into his neck as he placed her on his lap.

"Perhaps we could play 3-D Chess for it?"

Spock moved away and looked into his daughter's face.

"Illogical Hadassah. We will not play a game to decide whether your mother and I will have a child."

She scooted off her father's lap and stomped her foot in what Spock deemed a most unladylike and unbecoming fashion.

"Fine. However, I would like it noted that I am making my fourth request for a sibling and I believe that I am most reasonable in the fact that I am not requesting a particular sex."

Spock nodded as he retrieved his PADD to continue working.

"Duly noted Hadassah. I will inform your mother of your fourth request."

"Yes, see that it goes through the proper channels and reaches the person with the power to fulfill my request." She turned on her heel and headed towards her room with her long, shiny ponytail swishing behind her in punctuation. Spock was instantly transported to a hangar and a certain cadet's pursuit of the Enterprise.

Humanoids, Vulcan and Human alike were strikingly similar in their ability to surprise him. Fascinating.

**It's over...other two works getting attention now and in case you're wondering Hadassah is the Hebrew name for Esther. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
